Spider-Man: Christmas Mischief
by AdventurousShadows
Summary: Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, just wanted to have a nice, quiet holiday. But of course, the Ol' Parker Luck isn't that kind. Set in the Shoulders of Giants universe, not canon.


**A/N: ****Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This is a non canon oneshot set in the Shoulders of Giants universe. Hope you enjoy, and have a holly jolly time.**

* * *

It was the night before Christmas, and all through Manhattan, not a creature was stirring...

Ok, that was a lie. A lot of people were hustling and bustling around New York City, as they were all trying to get their last moment shopping in, trying to visit family members, or just trying to enjoy Christmas Eve as they wandered around to look at the decorations. A light snowfall had started, adding to the snow on the ground that the people were already enjoying.

One person, in particular, was trying to take in the night for all it was worth.

Peter Parker, the Amazing Spider-Man, was swinging high overhead, gracefully flipping through the cold winter air, enjoying himself as the adrenaline rushed through his body. On his back, secured tightly, was a green bookbag. One he needed for the mission he was on; getting the rest of his Christmas shopping.

Spidey landed on the corner of a rooftop, as he dug a list out of his pocket. "Ok, let's see. Already got Harry a new baseball, got Mary Jane a pretty scarf. At least, I think it's pretty," he mused to himself. "Sent some of Aunt May's cookies to the Bugle. Got to go and give the Avengers' their gifts...I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

Peter thought hard, trying to remember what it was, only for his thoughts to be interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He pulled it out, to see a familiar number calling. He tapped on the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hey kid," he heard Tony Stark greet. "Merry Christmas. Where the hell are ya?"

"I'm doing some Christmas shopping," Peter stated. "Looking at the Christmas trees. You know, typical Christmas in New York stuff."

"Ah gotcha," the billionaire stated. "That's nice. You do know that the Christmas party started up, right? The one that I graciously invited you to?"

"Oh right, you were possessed by the spirit of the holidays," Spidey joked. "I'm on my way now, save some egg nog for me!"

"Kid, you aren't old enough for this egg nog," Tony told him. "See ya soon."

With that, Spider-Man hung up, before he put his phone and list again, and leapt off the roof. He thwipped a web and started swinging through the city, still not sure what he was forgetting. Eh, he was sure he'd remember it eventually. Right now, he had a party to attend.

* * *

"How's it look now!?"

"A little to the left!"

In their tower, The Avengers were fully in the spirit of things, as they were in the living quarters, celebrating the holidays in their own way. As the sounds of "Jingle Bell Rock" filled the room, Natasha was drinking a hot cup of cocoa as she read an old Christmas novel on the couch, Clint was organizing the fully stocked snack table that had been set up at the bar, and Steve and Tony were working on the incredibly large Christmas Tree that stood tall in the center of the room. Steve, wearing an ugly sweater, was up on a ladder with a box of decorations, while Tony, wearing a pair of plastic reindeer antlers, was directing him on where to go.

"You know," Steve said, still trying to find the right spot for the ornament. "I'm still not sure why you aren't doing this."

Tony simply smirked. "I left my suit in the lab and the ladder was quicker," he answered.

"I get that," Steve stated. "I mean, why do I have to be the one on the ladder?" Steve then hovered the ornament over a spot, before looking at the billionaire to see if that was a good place for it.

Tony shook his head, prompting Steve to keep going. "What's wrong, is the world's greatest soldier worn out from climbing a ladder?"

Steve gave alight chuckle. "No, I just think you need the exercise," he ribbed. "I think you've been eating too many of those holiday sweets lately."

Tony rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say, Captain Health Nut."

Clint walked over to the tree, looking up at it, surprised by how little was actually done to it. "Are you guys still messing around with this thing?"

Steve sighed a bit. "I can't seem to get this ornament in the right position."

"Seriously?" Clint asked, before shaking his head. He then walked back over to the snack table, getting his bow which was propped up against it, before walking back towards the tree. "Cap?" He inquired, holding an open hand out. Steve shrugged, gently tossing the ornament to Clint, who easily caught it. The archer then turned towards the genius inventor next to him. "Where do you want it at?" He asked. Tony just pointed at a clear spot on the tree. Clint then drew back his bow, balancing the ornament on the string, before shooting it straight at the spot, having it hook onto the tree branch with ease.

Steve looked at the ornament, before looking back at the SHIELD agent, who just gave a cocky smirk. "Well," Cap said, before climbing down the ladder with the box of decorations, "I know when I'm beat," he said, before giving Clint the box, the archer almost dropping it as he carried it with one arm.

As Clint looked at the heavier than expected box, Tony patted his shoulder. "We'll leave it in your capable hands, Martha Stewart," the billionaire said, as him and Steve walked over to the snack table. Clint quietly grumbled to himself, as he went back to decorating the tree.

"So," Steve asked, as he grabbed a cup and poured some punch into it, "did you call Peter?"

"Yep," Tony answered, as he got himself a glass of egg nog and a cookie. "He was Christmas shopping or something."

"Any idea when he'll get here?" Steve wondered, as he took a sip of punch.

"HEEEEEEEY!"

"I'm guessing now," Tony stated.

Spider-Man landed on the outdoor balcony, backpack in hand, and Santa hat on his head, before he let himself in. "Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Spidey Claus has come to town!"

The Avengers all perked up, happy to see the team's intern. Tony walked up to the festive teenager, a smirk on his face. "Hey kid!" He greeted. "Merry Christmas. Nice hat."

"Nice antlers," Spidey responded, pointing at the top of the billionaire's head. "I'm not too late, am I?"

"Nope," Tony told him. "Although you missed Rogers horribly burning some Christmas cookies."

Steve gave an embarrased smile. "It wasn't that bad," he defended.

"You set the entire oven on fire," Natasha pointed out.

"And then snuffed the fire out with your shield," Clint added.

"And then somehow set the oven on fire AGAIN after that," Natasha commented again.

"Ok, point taken," Steve said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I'm not the best at cooking."

"Or decorating," Tony ribbed. The billonaire then looked back at Peter, who was digging around in his bag. "So, what's with the bookbag?"

"I got something for ya," Peter told him. "Actually, I got stuff for everyone."

"Oh good, for a moment I was worried I was getting preferential treatment," Tony sarcastically commented, as the other Avengers joined them.

Peter then pulled out a decently wrapped gift. "This one's for Steve," he stated, handing it over to the living legend.

"Oh Peter, that's really kind of you," he said, as he started to unwrap it. "Wait, is this...?"

"Yep, a drawing pad," Peter answered. "Natasha told me how much you like to draw. It comes with a really nice pencil. I think. I don't know much about pencils."

Steve gave a big smile. "This is so nice. I wanted to get back into it. Thank you, Peter."

The teenager dug another gift out. "This is for Clint," he said, before handing it over to him.

Hawkeye shook the gift a bit, curious on what it is. "Wow, a gift for me, huh? You're not half bad, kid."

"Just thought you would need it. You know, so you wouldn't get your butt kicked as much."

Clint gave him an amused yet confused look, before opening the gift , to see that it was a brand new video game controller. "Oh, you little jerk," Clint said, chuckling. "Thank you."

"No problem, just don't complain that you got a bad controller next video game night," Spidey joked, as he dug another gift out. "This is for Natasha."

"Trade," she stated in her normal, stoic demeanor, as she handed Peter a glass of punch in exchange for the gift. As he rolled up his mask so he could drink the cup of punch, Natasha curiously looked at the present, before she unwrapped it as efficiently as possible. She raised an eyebrow at it, before getting a small smile. "A box of chocolates," she stated.

"Yeah," Peter said, finishing his punch. "Someone told me that all women like chocolate. And flowers, but that was too expensive for me."

"It's still appreciated," the former assassin said, before she opened the box and stuck a chocolate in her mouth.

"Wow, these are all really thoughtful, kid," Tony told his intern. "Now I'm really curious what you got me."

"Well, I gave you the gift of having me at your fancy shindig, drinking your punch and eating your cookies," Peter said.

The two went quiet for a moment, just looking at each other.

"I also got you this," Peter finally stated, digging out the present and handing it to the billionaire.

"That's more like it," Tony commented, before quickly wrapping his gift. He pulled out some kind of metallic device. "What is this?" He asked, as he inspected the piece of technology.

"It's an early prototype for my web shooters," Peter explained. "I made a few adjustments to the original design since then, but the basic mechanics are all there. I figured you would be able to get some cool ideas for some of your tech from it."

Tony went quiet, as he looked at the web shooter, and then at the young hero in front of him. "Hmm. This is a decent piece of tech," Tony stated. "Thanks a lot."

"That's just what Spidey Claus does!"

"I'm not calling you that," Tony told him with a smile, still looking at the device as he walked away, joining Clint and Natasha as they chatted.

Steve walked next to Spider-Man, a warm smile still on his face. "So, what are your plans for the holidays?"

"Oh, you know," the web head started, as he took off his hat and mask. "Going to go home, and spend the day with my au-"

Peter cut himself off, as his eyes widened under his mask. "Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no."

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, as Peter's freak out garnered the attention of the other Avengers, as they walked back over.

"My aunt!" Peter exclaimed. "I forgot to get her a Christmas present! I don't have anything for her!"

"Oh kid," Clint said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"You're too forgetful, Parker," Natasha scolded.

"Hey, it could be worse," Tony said, shrugging. "You could've forgotten your girlfriend's present."

Pete froze for a second. "Crap!" He cursed, as he grabbed his head in alarm.

"Oh come on, kid," Tony sighed, pinching his nose.

"You forgot Gwen's present too?" Steve asked, surprised.

"I don't know how!" Peter exclaimed, panicked. "This is bad. I'm in serious trouble."

"Ok, ok," Tony said, trying to calm the teenager down. "Listen, it's still Christmas Eve, stores are still open. You still have time."

Peter took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Alright, ok, you're right. I can still get them something." Peter then pulled his wallet out. "I can still buy them somethi-." Peter cut himself off again, as he opened the wallet, to see that he had nothing inside it. He had run out of money. "...you gotta be kidding me."

Tony facepalmed. "Are you always this much of a hot mess?"

"Yep," Peter joked, still panicked. "Emphasis on mess."

"Here," Tony said, as he took out his own wallet, and pulled out a stack of bills, handing it to the teenager. "This should be about 200 dollars. That's enough for your Aunt and Gwen's gifts, right?"

"Whoa, that's more than enough," Peter said, wide eyed at the money. "Are you sure?"

Tony waved it off. "Kid, it's Christmas, just take it. 'Tis the season and all that."

"Thank you so much," Peter said, grateful.

"Merry Christmas, Peter," Steve told him, giving him a pat on the shoulder as the hero put his mask back on, and his Santa hat in his bag.

"You too!" Spider-Man said, getting his bag on his back as he ran towards the balcony. "See you guys later!"

With that, Spidey jumped off the balcony, web swinging away from the tower, leaving the Avengers behind as they watched him get further and further.

"So, Romanoff," Tony said, turning to the super spy. "You got the thing?"

"Yes I do," she confirmed.

"Great. Tomorrow then," Tony nodded. "For now, what should we do?"

"Bake some cookies?" Steve asked.

"NO," Everyone else said, shutting him down before he could cause anymore damage.

* * *

How could he be so dumb?

Spider-Man was hurrying through the city, the cold wind whipping at him as he was swinging as fast as he possible could, looking for any stores that were open that could have something that Aunt May or Gwen would like. Unfortunately, he had no idea what to get them, or even where to start.

As he looked around, he was mentally chastising himself. How could he have been this absent minded? Sure the Spidey stuff was crazy lately (he had to deal with the Vulture just this week), and he had been swamped with last minute school work to make up for all of the classes he had missed a little too much, but was that really any excuse for forgetting about presents for the people he loved? The woman who raised him and the girl who cared about him not matter what? They deserved better than that.

"Ok Parker," he muttered to himself as he landed on the top of a light post. "Enough beating yourself up. You still got time, and you got money. Just gotta find someplace good to shop at."

Suddenly, the sound of an alarm blaring assaulted Spidey's ears, making him turn towards the source to see a robber in a winter coat running out of a department store, a large bag over his shoulder as he ran down the street. One of the store workers ran out of the store, only to see the roober getting away.

"Well, I bet that store was nice," Spider-Man joked to himself, before jumping off the light post, landing next to the store worker.

"Whoa!" The store worker jumped, surprised by the hero's sudden appearance.

"Hey, is anyone hurt?" The web head asked.

"No, that guy just ran off with a bunch of stuff," the worker told the hero. "He held us up at gunpoint."

"Alright, I'll get the stuff back," Spidey told him, as he leapt in the air to follow the crook. "Happy Holidays!" He called back to the store worker, as he went in pursuit of the robber.

The crook was ducking and dodging into multiple alleyways, jumping over doing his best to escape anyone that could've been following him. He stopped running for a second, peeking around a corner to make sure no one was on his tail. When he saw no one there, he turned back around, only to run into an upside down Spider-Man, who was hanging by a web.

"AHHH!" He yelped, as he jumped back, startled.

"Heya," Spidey greeted. "Listen, I don't know if anyone told you this, but the Grinch was not suppose to be a role model. How about you just hand back that stuff you stole, and make things easy for yourself."

The man just looked at Spidey for a second, before he pulled out his gun, and pointing it at the hero with a shaken, uncertain hand.

Spider-Man, not feeling his spider sense going off, wasn't too concerned, as the guy just looked scared. "Hey now, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to point guns at people?" He quipped, as he got off the web, turning right side up and landing on his feet. "Seriously, just hand over the bag, and quietly turn yourself in. I really don't feel like punching someone on Christmas."

The crook looked at the hero, and then very slowly, put his gun back in his pocket.

"Yeah, there we go," Spidey encouraged. "See, I knew we could work something out." However, his spider sense started tingling, confusing the teenager, before he saw the crook take something else out of his pocket, before throwing it at the ground near Peter, and covering his eyes. "Whoa!" He exclaimed, before the object exploded in a big flash of light, blinding the Web Head.

Spider-Man felt the robber push by him, running out of the alley as the wall crawler staggered around, trying to regain his vision and his bearings. After a few moments, Peter could see again, and he ran out of the alley to where he felt the criminal was going. He looked around on the sidewalk, trying to find him as bystanders walked by, but these was no sign of him.

"Oh no you don't," He said, as he hopped onto the side of a wall, climbing up onto a building to get a higher point of view. Sticking to the building, he looked around to the streets below, observing as closely as he could. After a few seconds, he saw the man trying to blend in, making the bag as inconspicuous as possible. "There you are!" Spidey exclaimed, as he pushed himself off the wall, before shooting a web to pull himself closer to the robber.

The robber look around, to see Spider-Man coming closer and closer to him. He panicked again, as he ran as fast as he could away from the incoming Web Head. "Come on!" Spidey called as the crook barrelled down the street. "You don't want to get on the naughty list, do you?"

Right before Spidey could catch him, the criminal ducked into an apartment building, getting out of his reach momentarily. "Ugh, they never make it easy," Peter commented to himself, as he landed on the side of the building. "I understand that I don't get a Christmas Vacation, but they could at least give me a break."

As if in answer, a one of the windows lit up, before quickly going back off.

"Like that. A break like that."

Spider-Man crawled over to the window, sliding it open, before leaping inside, ready for a fight. He immediately saw the crook, who was still holding the bag, as he gave the wall crawler a shocked expression. "Season's greetings ya filthy animal!" Spidey joked, before he kicked the man in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby wall, and having him drop the bag as he slumped to the ground, groaning. Peter took a step forward, but he froze, as he looked closer at the bag.

The bag's contents had spilled out, showing exactly what was inside it all along. "Toys?" Spider-Man asked, as he saw what looked like a doll, a toy train, and an assortment of stuffed animals.

He then couldn't help but look around his surroundings, to see that he was in a small living room, that was furnished with very simple Christmas decorations. A small tree that was sparse with ornaments was in the corner, and old tinsel that threatened to fall off any second hung around the walls.

"Daddy? Is that you?"

Spidey looked to see a little girl stumble into the room, obviously awoken from a deep slumber. Her eyes widened when she saw who was in the room. "Spider-Man?" She questioned, not really believing her eyes. However, she completely removed her attention from him when she saw the man on the floor, holding his body in pain. "Daddy!" She cried, worried as she ran up to the man. "Are you ok!?"

"Hey sweetie," the man greeted, as he made his way back up to his feet, before picking her up, and holding her close for a hug. "I'm ok." He then turned to the hero that was standing in his apartment. "I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" The Web Head asked.

"I'm John," he introduced. "I'm so sorry, I just..." He trailed off for a second, as he looked to the floor for a second. "Times have been hard for us. I got laid off, and my wife...my wife passed away this year. She was sick, and I spent almost everything I had on the hospital bills."

John's eyes started to tear up a bit.

"I just wanted to make sure Cindy had a good Christmas," he choked out. "She's been through enough this year."

Spider-Man looked at the little girl in John's arms, Cindy, to see that she was hugging her dad tightly. Peter felt so bad for chasing him down all night, but he did steal. Even if he had good intentions.

"I'm going to have to take the toys back," Spider-Man told him. "It isn't right to just snatch them like that."

"Ok," John said, distraught. "I understand. It's the right thing to do."

"It is," Peter agreed, before taking off the backpack that was on him. He then rummaged around through the bag, looking for something.

John and Cindy looked at the hero with slight confusion. "What are you doing?" John asked.

Spider-Man pulled out his wallet. "It's wrong to steal toys," he said, before pulling out a stack of bills. "But it isn't wrong to buy them. Here."

John looked in astonishment as the masked teenager handed him the money. "W-what?" John asked in amazement as he slowly put Cindy down.

"You need it more than me," Spider-Man said.

John slowly took the money, still not certain. "Are you sure?"

Spidey nodded. "'Tis the season and all that. Get Cindy something nice, and keep whatever's left over. Sorry it isn't too much."

"Are you kidding?" John said, flabbergasted. "This means everything." John then quickly walked up to him, giving the hero a hug. "Thank you."

Spider-Man patted him on the back. "No problem. Merry Christmas. Oh, and uh, sorry about kicking you."

"I think I could let it slide," John jested, as he let go of the hero. He then turned back to his daughter, as he held her hand. "Come on, sweetie. Time to get you back into bed."

"Ok," she said, as the two started to walk out of the room. Cindy then turned around. "Goodnight Spider-Man, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Cindy," he said, waving back, as the father and daughter walked away. Peter then sighed, as he put his backpack back on, and picked up the bag of stolen goods. He had no idea what he was going to do for his Aunt and Gwen now, but he knew he had done the right thing.

Now he had to do one more good deed for the night.

* * *

"Oh my god, you got them back!"

Spider-Man was in the department store, as he had just handed back the bag of toys to the worker he had met earlier. "Yep!" He exclaimed. "Just call me Santa, but instead of giving children toys, I return toys that were stolen from stores. Actually, on second thought, this is a terrible analogy."

The store clerk smiled. "Well, you still did great. Thank you. How could we repay you?"

Spidey rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, don't worry, you don't have to..." Peter trailed off, as he looked at a shelf that was behind the worker, to see a wooden picture frame sitting on it. Seeing it, Peter suddenly got an idea. Something that would be great for both Aunt May and Gwen. "Actually, there might be one thing."

* * *

The sun started to rise in Queens, as it was finally Christmas Day. May Parker's eyes fluttered open, as she slowly woke up from her night's sleep, and slowly got out of bed. She yawned, as she put on her slippers, and her morning robe, before she left her bedroom. She walked down the hall, to her nephew's room. "Peter dear," she called, as she knocked on his door. "Time to get up!"

After not hearing anything for a moment, May got slowly opened his door, only to see that his bed was empty. "Peter?" She asked, confused. She then closed the door, before she started going down the stairs. "Peter?" She called out.

"Down here!" She heard him call back, making her get a small smile of relief.

Aunt May walked through the living room, before she went to the kitchen, only to get a surprise when she walked in. "Oh my!"

She stopped when she saw Peter, along with Gwen Stacy and her father, police Captain George, in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Merry Christmas!" They all greeted together.

"Peter, what is going on?" The older woman asked, as her nephew walked up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Well, usually Gwen and her dad spend Christmas alone at their place, since Gwen's mom is always out on work. So, I figured that they could come over, and we could all celebrate together."

"And since Gwen is such a wonderful cook," Captain Stacy chimed in, "we figured we could help with breakfast."

"Consider it our gift to you," Gwen said with smile, as she scrambled some eggs.

"Oh, this is so nice!" May exclaimed, as she walked over to the Stacys.

Peter looked at the cheerful scene in front of him, happy at how they were enjoying themselves, before he heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" He said, as he walked to the front door. When he opened it, he saw Harry, Mary Jane, and her Aunt Anna.

"Hey Tiger," MJ greeted, adorned in a fashionable winter coat. "Merry Christmas."

"Jeez, you never stop trying to dress to impress, huh?" Peter teased.

"Who said I was trying?" MJ joked, before she walked in.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Watson," Peter greeted, focusing on his friend's aunt.

"Always so formal," she told him with a smile. "Merry Christmas to you too."

As she walked in, Peter felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, before Harry gave a friendly punch to his arm. "Merry Christmas, Pete," Harry said.

"You too," Peter said with a smile, as the three guests went into the kitchen. Peter was about to follow them, but when he closed the door, he heard the doorbell chime again. "Weird," he muttered to himself, "we weren't expecting anyone else." He opened the door once again, but instead of seeing anyone, he just saw a neatly wrapped present, sitting on the porch.

The teenager furrowed his brow, before he picked it up, reading the note attached to it.

_'From all of us here, to you.'-T.S._

Peter smiled to himself, as he unwrapped the present, only to leave a box. He pulled the lid off of it, to see the contents inside; a book on new scientific theories from Natasha, what appeared to be a World War 2 era Newspaper comic from Steve, a Super Smash Brothers poster from Clint, and what simply appeared to be a symbol of Spider-Man's mask. Peter picked the symbol up, and quickly found a button on it. He pressed it, making the symbol light up, and project that symbol on the side of the house. A Spidey light, obviously from Tony.

With a huge smile, Peter put the light back into the box and closed it, as that reminded him of what he wanted to do. He walked back in the house, quickly running into his room to drop his gifts from the Avengers off, before he grabbed Aunt May's wrapped present. He ran back downstairs, as he saw Aunt May relaxing on a living room chair.

Seeing her nephew, May couldn't help but laugh. "What's got you so excited?"

"Well, I happen to have a gift for the most beautiful woman in the world, right here," Peter said, as he handed her the gift.

"Don't let Gwen or Mary Jane hear that," May joked, as she took it. She looked at it, wondering what it could possibly be, before she unwrapped it with care. When she laid her eyes on it, she couldn't help but gasp, as she put a hand over her mouth as she laid eyes on a beautiful picture frame, with a priceless memory right inside. "Oh my god...Peter..."

"I know things haven't quite been the same," The teenager said, as he hugged her from the side, looking at his gift too. "But I know that somewhere, he's still with us."

A lone tear fell down May's face. "He absolutely is, young man," she said, trying to keep her composure as she smiled fondly at the gift, patting her nephew's arm warmly. "Thank you so much, Peter."

"Merry Christmas, Aunt May."

"Merry Christmas."

With that, May placed the frame down on a nearby table, as her and Peter joined the others in the kitchen for a nice Christmas breakfast. But in that home, joined by the tree and the holiday decor, was something that truly shown the spirit of the day.

The picture frame Peter bought, with one of the last pictures he and May took with their dear, sweet, Uncle Ben.

Becuase the season isn't about the gifts we get or give. It is about the connections we make, and the love that we share.


End file.
